La Ciudad de Papel
by Jeaninne
Summary: En su ultimo año de preparatoria, Eren, un desastre en cuanto a asuntos del corazon, pasa una noche legendaria junto a Levi Ackerman, un chico que es parte de la infancia de Eren. Despues de esa intensa noche Levi desaparece dejando pistas que solo Eren las puede reconocer. Eren esta convencido que Levi le ha dejado las pistas para que sean la clave de encontrarlo otra vez. /ERERI/
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: La historia original es obra de su respectivo autor, en este caso, John Green. Al igual que los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans!**_

_**Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Ereri/ BL/ AU.**_

_**Parejas: ErenxLevi /Las demas se iran agregando con el tiempo/**_

_**Advertencia: Relacion Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto criticas contructivas para mejorar. En algun momento habra Lemon asi que abstenganse de leerlo si no les gusta, pero si les encanta, BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN! **_

_**Disfruten de la Lectura!...**_

* * *

Prologo

Pienso que cada quien tiene o consigue su propio milagro de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, probablemente jamás me gane un óscar, ni puede que visite la cumbre más alta del mundo que según se es el Everest, tampoco llegar a ser el supremo jefe de una isla pequeña en el atlántico llamada Vedu, o adquirir una enfermedad terminal. Pero considerando todas las improbabilidades descritas juntas, seguramente a cada uno de vosotros le sucederá una de ellas. Yo podría haber visto llover ranas sin tener una respuesta clara de ello. Poder haber pisado Júpiter. Podría haberme sumergido hasta lo más profundo del océano. Conocer un unicornio o haber sobrevivido durante meses sin agua ni comida en algún lugar del mundo. Pero mi milagro fue diferente. Mi pequeño milagro fue el siguiente: de entre todas las urbanizaciones existentes en la "pequeña" María Estate, acabe viviendo al lado del hogar de Levi Rivaille Ackerman.

Nuestra urbanización, Shinganshina, no era más que un viejo pueblo rodeado de árboles en el extremo sur de María, era uno de los distritos comerciantes que dejaron abandonado pues el comercio se hizo muy poco al migrar de las personas hacia distritos más "cómodos", de modo que la cantidad de personas era escasa, todos eran conocidos y cada uno se conocía, pero eso es lo que se puede ver un pueblo pequeño a como lo es ahora. Mis padres y los padres de Levi empezaron a vivir puerta con puerta en cuanto se construyeron las primeras casas. Levi tenía seis y yo dos años, diferenciándonos siempre.

Cuando yo tenía nueve años y Levi trece, nuestros padres eran amigos, así que de vez en cuando jugábamos juntos, tomábamos las bicis y empezábamos el largo recorrido de dejar atrás las calles de asfalto y nos dirigíamos al bosque, se nos hacia un poco misterioso, pero lo más hermoso de todo, y que ambos disfrutábamos era que estaba lejos de la urbanización, un lugar tranquilo sin ruidos de autos y todas esas clases de sonidos que escuchas en las ciudades, solo escuchábamos el sonido de los pájaros cantar y el rechinar de las ramas de los arboles cuando el viento las estremecía, nos sentábamos a orillas de estos y empezábamos a contar las nubes y a veces contar uno que otro cuento, recuerdo que una vez le conté a Levi que quería tener un equipo para saltar de árbol en árbol impulsado por gas y si poder ir de aquí a allá. (Aún sigo pensando que es una buena idea, pero resulta que confeccionarlo sería demasiado caro además de pesado poder llevarlo sobre mí.)

La mañana en cuestión, me puse nervioso y es que cada vez que me decían que Levi vendría a mi casa, revoltijos venían a mi estómago y mi cuerpo tomaba una energía infrenable según mis padres. Al llegar la hora en que Levi se presentó a mi casa, este traía unos pantalones cortos blancos y una playera negra con manchas de pintura por todos lados. Me resulta difícil explicar lo genial que se veía en aquellos momentos

Levi, como siempre, pedaleaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro y con sus tenis grises formando una mancha circular alrededor de los pedales. Era un caluroso día de Abril. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes, pero el aire tenía la sensación de quemar contra la piel, pues eran los últimos días de verano.

Había estado tantas veces en aquel bosque que lo conocía casi en su totalidad, así que apenas íbamos llegando cuando empecé a sentir que algo no andaba muy bien del todo, aunque en primer momento no le tome mucha importancia.

—Eren— me dijo Levi en voz baja y tranquila.

Estaba señalando. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo mal que andaba el día.

A unos pasos de nosotros había un roble. Grueso, alto y con aspecto de haber pasado muchos años echando raíces en ese mismo lugar. En ese momento vi en la base de este a un hombre con un traje de oficinista desplomado en el suelo. No se movía, no tenía vida. Estaba rodeado de sangre. De la boca había un hilillo de ella recorriéndole desde los labios hasta la base de su mentón. Tenía la boca abierta con un gesto de decepción, algo imposible.

—Está muerto— dijo Levi como si no me hubiese dado cuenta antes.

Retrocedí de aquel cadáver. Recuerdo que pensé que si hacia un movimiento brusco el tipo se lanzaría hacia mí y me atacaría, al igual que uno de esos zombies. Sabía que no existían pero cabía la pequeña posibilidad de ello, pues sin duda parecía un zombie en potencia.

Mientras yo retrocedía Levi avanzaba, pequeños y silenciosos pasos hacia el hombre en cuestión.

—Tiene los ojos abiertos— me dijo

—Regresemosprontoacasa— le conteste yo

—Pensé que al morir, cerrábamos los ojos— menciono como si o hubiese escuchado mi anterior comentario.

—Levi, deberiamosirnosacasayavisar—

Dio un paso más mientras sus tenis se manchaban de la sangre que provenía del hombre, estaba tan cerca como para estirar su brazo y tocarle el pie.

— ¿Qué crees que le paso?— me pregunto —Tal vez se deba al alcohol o algo así—

—L-levi. . . — estaba poniéndome irremediablemente ansioso.

—Tal vez se le han roto los hilos que sostenían su vida y por eso está aquí— volvió a cuestionar.

No quería dejarlo solo pero no hallaba la manera de que me prestara atención y sacarlo de allí, parecía en otro mundo mirando al sujeto, pero tampoco es como si me hubiese movido para hacer algo e irnos de allí, de cierto modo también me intrigaba. Después de unos minutos tome un poco de valor y le sujete la muñeca.

—Levi! Vamonosahoramismoacasa!—

—Bien— se atrevió a decir mirándome ahora al rostro.

Corrimos hacia las bicicletas mientras sentía que el estómago me daba vueltas por algo que se asemejaba a la emoción, pero no era así. Vi que tenía en la suela sus tenis las manchas de sangre, la sangre del tipo muerto. No recuerdo muy bien que paso después de aquel incidente, mi memoria no logra hacer recuerdos después de irnos del lugar aunque si recuerdo que tuve pesadillas con eso y tuvieron que llevarme a un psicólogo, desde entonces he de odiar a estos.

Levi tiene ahora dieciocho y yo quince, aunque estamos al mismo grado de nivel de la secundaria solo que en distintos salones de estas, podría decirse que nuestras vidas tomaron distintos caminos a seguir, al igual que nuestros rumbos después de cada clase, aun si fuimos amigos en el pasado ahora parecemos más o menos simples conocidos sin nada en común, aunque no lo crean, no me molesta en absoluto, solo desearía que no nos hubiésemos distanciado tanto.

* * *

**_VENGO CON NUEVA HISTORIA! Este fic esta basado en el libro de John Green "Ciudades de Papel" como anteriormente lo habia mencionado asi que espero que les guste esta pequeña introduccion y si les gusto dejen Review por favor! :'D _**

**_Sin nada mas que decir, Me despido! Jeannine._**


	2. Los Hilos

**_Disclaimer: La historia original es obra de su respectivo autor, en este caso, John Green. Al igual que los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans!_**

**_Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Ereri/ BL/ AU._**

**_Parejas: ErenxLevi /JeanxMarco/ArminxAnnie/MikasaxSasha_**

**_Advertencia: Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto criticas constructivas para mejorar. En algún momento habrá Lemon así que absténganse de leerlo si no les gusta, pero si les encanta, BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN! _**

**_Disfruten de la Lectura! Nos leemos abajo!..._**

* * *

A Levi siempre le gustaron los misterios. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedió después, nunca dejare de pensar que quizás le gustaban tanto que se convirtió en uno.

**Los Hilos**

Uno de los días más largos de mi vida empezó con retraso. Me desperté tarde, me entretuve demasiado en la ducha y al final tuve que irme caminando pues mi mejor amigo -quien se llama Armin Arlet- se había ido puntual, así que no pude contar irme en el auto de él. Para nosotros, "puntual" significaba media hora antes de que empezaran las clases, por que aquellos treinta minutos antes de que sonara el primer timbre eran el plato fuerte de nuestra agenda social. Nos sentábamos durante esa media hora bajo un árbol que se encontraba en el patio delantero de la escuela y charlábamos. Como la mayoría de mis amigos eran más del tipo "no tengo tanta vida social como para tener que hacer algo antes de clases", pasábamos casi todas las horas libres en ese pequeño espacio que reclamamos como nuestro desde el primer año de secundaria. Aquel día iba a llegar veinte minutos tarde, lo que técnicamente significaba que aun así llegaría diez minutos antes de que empezaran las clases.

Mamá fue la única voluntaria para llevarme en su auto a la escuela, así que no hubo más opción –y no es como si me hubiera dado a escoger otras- que irme o tener que aguantar por más de una semana sus quejas por negarme a irme con ella, no es que me molestase ir con ella, es solo que le gustaba preguntarme y sacar información "privada". Ese día no fue la excepción, pues mientras conducía, me preguntaba por las clases, los exámenes y el baile de graduación.

—No creo en los bailes de graduación— le recordé mientras giraba en una esquina.

—Bueno, no hay nada de malo en ir, deberías salir y divertirte, podrías ir con Levi—

—Sí, de seguro podría habérselo pedido, pero el único problema es que de seguro ya tiene su cita y hace mucho no nos hablamos—

—Pero. . . —

—No es que no me gusten los bailes de graduación— le interrumpí —Es solo que no me gustan las personas a las que le gustan los bailes de graduación— le explique a mi madre.

Aunque en realidad no era cierto. Armin se había empeñado en ir.

Mamá giro hacia la escuela y eche un vistazo al estacionamiento de los alumnos del último curso. El Honda negro de Levi Ackerman estaba aparcado en su plaza habitual. Mi madre se detuvo y me dio un beso en la frente como señal de despedida, algo ya normal. Al bajar divise a Armin y mis otros amigos, agrupados en un semicírculo.

Me dirigí a ellos, y el semicírculo no tardo en abrirse para dar paso a incluirme en el. Estaban hablando del nuevo juego para Nintendo 3DS que acababa de salir al mercado esta mañana, se trataba de un juego de acción llamado Attack On Titan y valla que era novedad en todo caso, de verdad quería probarlo y que estuvieran hablando sobre ello me entraban aún más ganas, para mi mala suerte mamá no me dejaría tener nada de eso pues dice que daña la mente y no es bueno que me interesen esas banalidades, así que lo único que me restaba hacer era obedecerle en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Eren—me llamo Jean Kirstein, que estaba delante de mí.

Movió la cabeza, se dio media vuelta, y se alejó del círculo. Le seguí. Jean un chico de mi estatura y piel aceitunada que a duras penas parecía tener algo mejor que no fuera su cara de caballo con la que le molestaba a diario, éramos amigos desde que entre a la secundaria, aunque prácticamente nuestra convivencia se basaba en insultos y golpes en algunas ocasiones, nos llevábamos bien, cuando nos convenía a ambos.

— ¿Qué necesitas Pony? —le pregunte.

Claramente eso lo ofendió pues pude divisar que sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Vale, hombre, sabes que es broma— el bufo.

—Necesito un favor— me dijo un poco malhumorado.

— ¿De qué se trata?—

—Tienes que pedirle a Mikasa que sea mi pareja para la graduación—

Mikasa era mi mejor amiga. Se mudó a la ciudad cuando teníamos 12 años (la misma edad en la que Levi dejo de jugar conmigo), ya que sus padres los trasladaron a trabajar a la ciudad y desde entonces somos amigos, aunque al inicio se notaba tímida después fue adaptándose al ambiente. —Hombre. . . Sabes que no puedo hacer algo como eso, es decisión de ella— le conteste.

Jean se vio claramente desencajado con mi respuesta, iba en serio con lo de conquistar a mi hermana pero yo no podía interferir en los sentimientos de ella para con él.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a pedírselo la semana pasada?—

Asentí.

—Pues me ha rechazado—

Trate de contener la risa que me embargaba en eso instantes, pero es que mi amiga le rechace, es simplemente gracioso, me imagino la cara que pudo haber puesto Jean cuando lo rechazo.

—Bueno—siguió diciendo Jean— necesito de tu santa intervención hermano, si no lo haces juro que me iré con Marco—

Cuatro años atrás Jean se había conseguido un nuevo amigo que no fuese su almohada. Marco Bodt, un chico de nuevo ingreso, pecoso y con una sonrisa que la sostenía en su cara todo el tiempo, el chico era de buen corazón más que todo, así que contrastaba con la personalidad de Jean que a veces era todo un buscapleitos en todo el sentido de la palabra, a pesar de sus diferencias se llevaban bien y se puede decir que ahora son los mejores amigos.

—Deberías ir con Marco, hay parejas gay en la escuela, no creo que una más haga la diferencia— Dije en tono de burla.

El claramente se molestó y se lanzó contra mí sosteniéndome de las solapas de mi camiseta, y aunque claramente estaba insultándome, apenas y lo escuchaba a medias, porque entre la cada vez más densa masa de personas que entraban por el portón principal del colegio vi a Levi Ackerman. Estaba junto a sus amigos, en medio de un tipo rubio que parecía que usara peluquín y una chica con coleta y anteojos. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta color gris que hacia juego con su tenis del mismo color. Tenía esa expresión neutra en su cara como siempre. Pero no parecía importarle lo que sus amigos le decían, ya que miraba hacia otra parte, hacia mi persona, en ese momento sentí su mirada contra la mía y enseguida desvíe mi rostro hacia Jean quien aún seguía insultándome y al ver mi repentina reacción volvió a ver dónde anteriormente miraba yo y supuse que diviso a Levi pues su sonrisa se notaba con algo de burla en ella.

En ese momento me soltó y yo caí al suelo, sintiendo el impacto en mis partes posteriores.

— ¿Hasta cuándo esperaras en lanzártele? Olvídalo, viniendo de ti, de seguro correrías despavorido antes de que lograras articular alguna palabra—comento él.

En seguida me levante y me di la vuelta dirigiéndome de nuevo al semicírculo que estaba ya dispersado pues mis otros amigos se habían ido a sus respectivas clases, así que solo quedaba Armin, Mikasa y Marco quien esperaba a Jean.

Nos adentramos al colegio y a medida que avanzábamos, seguí lanzando miradas entre la multitud, rápidas e instantáneas.

—Eren— llamo Mikasa — ¿Te sientes bien?— como siempre, ella y sus cuidados de sobreprotección.

—Sí, no es nada — le conteste y le sonreí.

Seguía sin prestar atención al ambiente, pues intentaba no perder de vista Levi sin que se notara demasiado. No es que fuera apuesto. Era sencillamente impresionante, y en sentido literal diría. Jean que caminaba a la par mía, movió la cabeza. Me había visto mirándole mil veces y se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado.

—La verdad es que no tendrías oportunidad, pero pueda que sí. ¿Has escuchado el rumor sobre el?—

— ¿Qué rumor?— le pregunte.

—Dicen que es bisexual— me contesto —Y que ha salido con algunos chicos—

En ese momento no sé por qué pero sentí mi sangre hervir, putos rumores, de seguro que eran todos falsos para darle mala fama a alguien como Levi, gracias que lo han catalogado como una leyenda. Y mi fastidio se divisó en mi rostro pues Jean volvió a hablar.

—Hey! Calma, de seguros solo son rumores, aunque si fuera así tendrías de seguro oportunidad—

Le pegue un codazo en las costillas, aunque seguía pensando en Levi, porque era la única leyenda que vivía al lado de mi casa. Levi Ackerman, cuyo nombre era conocido por todos. Levi Ackerman, cuyos fastidiosos rumores en su nombre circulaban por el colegio como una tormenta. Levi Ackerman, que salía de casa y no regresaba a veces hasta finales de la semana sin que nadie supiera de su paradero. Levi Ackerman, cuyo nombre estaba impregnado en mi mente día y noche cual tortura silenciosa. Levi Ackerman, la persona de la que dicen que ha salido con cada chica del instituto.

Y entre tanto seguía Levi en mis pensamientos, llegamos a nuestros casilleros. Mikasa texteaba algo en su teléfono mientras Armin y yo sacábamos nuestros libros para la primera hora de clases.

Estaba cerrando mi casillero cuando vimos al bote de esteroides anabólicos con forma humana conocido como Reiner Braun acercándose a nosotros con algún propósito en mente. Reiner era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, por lo tanto también era un buscapleitos peor de lo que era la cara de caballo de Jean.

—Hola Nerds— dijo.

—Reiner— trate de contestarle lo más amigable que podía, Reiner por el momento no nos había causado problemas graves, porque alguien del bando de los populares le había dicho que nos dejara en paz, más sin embargo si disfrutaba de molestarnos verbalmente, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Paso de largo mientras se dirigía hacia sus amigos, a los que yo no conocía mucho a decir verdad.

Sonó el segundo timbre dando aviso que faltaba poco menos de un minuto para que empezaran las clases. Armin y yo teníamos Literatura, y Mikasa tenía Cálculo. Nuestras clases estaban una al lado de la otra así que nos dirigimos juntos a ellas, los tres en fila, confiando que la marea humana nos diera el paso libre para avanzar y así fue.

Era patéticamente fácil olvidarse de alguien como Reiner, así que nos dispusimos conversar sobre banalidades a medida que avanzábamos a nuestros respectivos salones. Así era la vida aquella mañana: nada importaba demasiado, ni cosas buenas y mucho menos las malas. Nos divertíamos mientras pudiéramos y nos iba bien se podría decir.

La mañana paso entre intentar no mirar los relojes de encima de los diversos pizarrones, y luego mirándolos sorprendiéndome que el tiempo parecía no querer avanzar nada. Aunque tenía cuatro años de experiencia viendo esos mismos relojes a diario parecía que cada vez que los miraba algo nuevo me sorprendía.

Y aunque por más que quisiera poner atención a las lecciones, mi mente terminaba divagando en cosas sin interés, dicen por allí que "mientras no tengas las intenciones de poner atención a alguna cosa, otra con menos interés pero con un interés infinito ante tus ojos, se cernía bajo la mente con tal de que a la primera cosa no le prestemos atención", y estaba claro que quien lo dijo estuviera más que en lo correcto tras poder haberlo comprobado con mi propia experiencia.

El timbre sonó dando anticipación a la hora del descanso y como siempre me dirigí al árbol de nuestro grupo en el patio delantero del colegio. No tenía las ganas para pasar por algo de comida a la cafetería así que solo saque un jugo de la máquina expendedora que había afuera de las instalaciones y me dispuse a tomarlo bajo la sombra del robusto árbol, enseguida se unieron Armin y Mikasa como siempre seguidos de Marco y Jean quienes no tardaron en sacar conversación sobre el baile de graduación. Sabia las intenciones de Jean de persuadir a mi hermana con todo eso, se le poda ver claramente en el rostro.

—Así que… ¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile?— Armin y Mikasa asintieron mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

—Iré con Annie, ayer la he invitado— contesto Armin.

—Me ha invitado Thomas Wagner ayer por la tarde—

Después de que Mikasa haya dicho a su pareja todos nos quedamos técnicamente en shock, sin pesar que también ella pudiese ir al baile con alguien que no sea la mención de mi persona. Claro, Mikasa parecía obtener una obsesión con mi cuidado a veces y es por ello que más de alguna vez pesamos que le gustaba o algo así, tal vez solo era nuestra imaginación jugando en contra de todos.

Jean carraspeo un poco sacándonos de nuestro inminente trance y dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, sabía lo que diría.

— ¿Y tú Eren? ¿Tu pareja?— pregunto mientras en su sonrisa había algo de burla.

—Saben que no estoy interesado en el baile, así que por lo tanto no tengo pareja — Suspire después de eso —En cambio tú pony, pienso que iras con Marco después de todo—

Todos atinamos a ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de Marco que no pasó desapercibido por Jean quien lo tomo por el cuello en una llave cariñosa según le llamaba. Marco se mostró impresionado y Jean asintió.

—Así es Jaeger, Marco será mi pareja de baile, no veo mejor persona que el— sonrió complacido al ver la expresión que tenía en la cara el pecoso.

Después de unos minutos más después de aquella discusión, el descanso estaba por terminar, así que Armin y yo nos levantamos seguidos por los demás para caminar a la entrada del colegio y dirigirnos al casillero de Mikasa. Volvimos a tomar una pequeña plática aunque por mucho que sonase algo normal para mí no lo era, y es que Jean no paraba con lo de que invitase Levi al baile.

—Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en el baile de graduación y mucho menos invitar a alguien—

—Vamos! Necesitas ser consciente de que te traes algo con Ackerman—

Aunque no se notase, Jean tenía esa pequeña actitud para llamar a las personas por su apellido. Aunque rara vez la usara, no desparecía esa modalidad de su vocabulario.

—Si me traigo algo o no, no es tu problema pony—

— ¡Bien! ¡Pero luego no digas que te arrepientes cuando solo faltan unas semanas y después tu vida se arruinara al saber que tuviste la oportunidad de invitarle y no la aprovechaste!—

Yo hice caso omiso a su discusión mientras cogía mis libros de política y me dirigía a mi respectivo salón. Contemple relojes durante dos clases más, y al final, cuando termine, sentía que estaba exhausto aunque el alivio de haber acabado con las clases me estuviera embargando. El final de cada día era como un anticipo de nuestra graduación y no quería ni pensar en ello, estaba pronto a salir de la escuela y lo hacía más intrigante que solo faltase poco menos de un mes.

Volví a casa. Me tire a mi cama mientras mi mochila caía en algún lugar de la habitación. Realmente me sentía exhausto y solo atine en encender la televisión de mi cuarto para distraerme un poco. Mis padres llegaron a las seis. Cenamos macarrones. Me preguntaron por la escuela. Luego me preguntaron por el baile de graduación. Se maravillaron de lo bien que me habían educado. Me contaron que en su época de jóvenes habían tenido que lidiar con gente a la que no habían educado tan bien. Fueron a ver la tele. Yo regrese a mi habitación para revisar un poco las redes sociales. Escribí un rato sobre "Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino" para la clase de literatura. Leí otro rato "Orgullo y Prejuicio" a pesar de que lo había leído veinte veces. Chatee con Armin, y luego Jean se conectó también. En nuestra conversación no paro de intentar persuadirme con lo del baile de graduación, y yo cada vez le sugería arreglar su problema de pony con un médico. Sentí similitud entre cada uno de mis días. Siempre me había gustado. Me gustaba la rutina. Me gustaba aburrirme. No quería. Pero me gustaba. Y por eso aquel día habría podido ser cualquier otro día… hasta justo antes de las doce de la noche, cuando Levi Ackerman abrió la ventana de mi habitación, sin permiso alguno y mi corazón dio un vuelco del susto al oír que la ventana se habría, me gire y vi que los ojos azul-grises de Levi me miraban fijamente.

* * *

_**Este capítulo en si es el más largo que he escrito, se supone que debí haberlo posteado el Domingo pasado pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo hasta ahora, lo siento en verdad, esta sin betear así que disculpen si en algo no coincide con otras cosas, los capítulos serán actualizados los Domingos y si no es posteado ese día es porque no he podido terminarlos por algún inconveniente. Pienso que la historia en si no será igual que como en el libro ya que es una adaptación algo dispareja según pienso. Me gusta el rumbo que está tomando y créanme, me he esforzado para terminarlo hoy, son las 10:00 p.m en mi país y estoy escribiendo desde las 6:00 de la tarde. Me duele la espalda pero todo sea por ustedes uwu**_

_**Gracias a Mora-san por el review y espero dejen más porque simplemente me hace feliz que les guste la historia! :3 Dejen review de lo que opinen! Saludos! Y buenas noches o buenos días desde donde lo estén leyendo!**_

_**Se despide! Jeannine! La que la están apresurando que se quite de la pc porque ya es noche xD**_


	3. Once cosas y una noche

**_Disclaimer: La historia original es obra de su respectivo autor, en este caso, John Green. Al igual que los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans!_**

**_Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Ereri/ BL/ AU._**

**_Parejas: ErenxLevi /JeanxMarco/ArminxAnnie/MikasaxSasha_**

**_Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar. Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar. En algún momento habrá Lemon así que absténganse de leerlo si no les gusta, pero si les encanta, ¡BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN! _**

**_¡Disfruten de la Lectura! ¡Nos leemos abajo!..._**

* * *

_Once cosas y una noche_

Al principio solo pude divisar los ojos de Levi, pero en cuanto la vista se me adapto a la oscuridad, pude notar que llevaba una sudadera negra con la capucha de esta en su rostro.

— ¿Estas practicando cibersexo?— me pregunto.

—Estoy chateando por internet.

—Eso no respondió en absoluto a mi pregunta, pervertido.

Reí con torpeza y luego me levante de mi silla para dirigirme a la ventana, me sostuve de está colocándome a solo centímetros de su rostro. Allí es donde pude apreciar que llevaba pintada la cara como los soldados de guerra que marchaban a la batalla. No podía tampoco imaginarme porque estaba en allí, en mi ventana, después de tantos años sin dirigirnos la palabra, y con la cara pintada.

— ¿A que debo el placer, su alteza?— le cuestione.

Levi y yo seguíamos teniendo aun un poco de confianza, supongo, pero no hasta el punto de quedar a media noche con la cara pintada de negro. Para esos ya tenía sus amigos, seguro. Yo no estaba entre ellos.

—Necesito tu coche— explico

—Yo no tengo coche— conteste, y era un tema del que prefería no hablar.

—Bueno, pues necesito el de tu madre.

—Tú tienes coche— le comente.

Levi carraspeo y suspiro.

—Tienes razón, pero resulta que mis padres me han quitado las llaves del coche y las han metido en la caja fuerte que queda en su habitación, y solo se puede abrir con la huella dactilar de mi madre. Así que, perfectamente podría colarme en la habitación y coger las llaves del auto de mi padre pero se daría cuenta y no merece la pena. En fin de cuentas, como te decía, necesito un coche. Y también necesito que conduzcas tú, porque esta noche tengo que hacer al menos once cosas, y al parecer cinco de ellas necesitan y exigen que alguien este esperándome para salir corriendo. —

Cuando yo no enfocaba la vista, Levi parecía flotar en su propio espacio. Luego volvía a fijar la mirada y veía el contorno de su cara, con la pintura húmeda aun sobre esta. Sus pómulos se triangulaban hacia la barbilla, y sus labios, de un tono rosa pálido, parecían esbozar a penas una sonrisa.

— ¿Algún delito en particular?— le pregunte.

Levi solo negó con la cabeza y después se dispuso a meditar en algo.

— ¿Crees que el allanamiento de morada es un delito?—

—No— repuse en tono firme.

— ¿No es un delito o no vas a ayudarme?—

—No voy a ayudarte, no pienso cometer alguna locura a tu lado y caer en la cárcel a mi corta edad, prefiero ser asaltado, a ser el asaltador. ¿O es que acaso no tienes subordinados a quien reclutar para que te lleve?— repuse.

Las personas siempre hacían lo que él decía y yo no caería en su juego.

—Algunas personas de las que me imagino que hablas son parte del problema— me dijo Levi.

— ¿Qué problema?— le pregunte.

—Te contare después— me contesto con cierta impaciencia.

—Sin delitos— dije yo.

—No cometerás ningún delito esta noche, si alguien las ha de cometer, ese seré yo.

En aquel preciso instante se encendieron las luces que rodeaban la casa de Levi. Y en un rápido movimiento, salto por mi ventana entrando a mi habitación y cayendo encima de mí. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, ambos fijos en la mirada del otro, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. Pero en cuestión de segundos, su padre salió al patio.

— ¡Levi!—grito— ¡Te he visto!—

Levi solo chasqueo la lengua y pronuncio: "Maldita sea". Se levantó rápido de su posición actual, se acercó a la ventana y dijo:

—Vamos, Kenny. Solo intento conversar con Eren. Te pasas el día molestándome diciendo que debería acercármele y que sería una fantástica influencia y todas esas mierdas.

— ¿Solo estás hablando con Eren?—

—Sí.

—Entonces ¿porque tienes la cara pintada de negro?—

Levi se quedó callado por unos instantes.

—Kenny, responderte a esa pregunta exigiría horas, y de seguro estas demasiado cansado como para escuchar, así que vuelve a…

— ¡A casa!— grito — ¡Ahora Mismo!

Levi me agarro por la camiseta, y me susurro al oído: "Vuelvo en un minuto" y enseguida salto por la ventana.

En cuanto se fue, tome las llaves del bowl de encima de la mesa. Las llaves son mías, lo trágico es que el coche no. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, mis padres me dieron un regalo que a simple vista todos le considerarían pequeño. A pesar de eso, supe en cuanto lo vi que eran las llaves de un coche, y casi me desmayo como el macho que soy, porque eran incontables las veces que les había pedido un coche y me decían que no podían costearlo. Pero en cuanto me entregaron la cajita envuelta en papel de regalo con un pequeño listón alrededor de esta, pensé que me estarían haciendo una clase de broma o algo así. Observe la caja en si por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente decidí abrirla. Efectivamente tenía una llave adentro de esta.

— ¿Están filmando?— fue lo primero que atine en preguntar.

Mis padres se vieron entre sí, con un visible gesto de reproche para ambos.

— ¡Te lo dije, Grisha!— comento mi madre hacia mi padre — ¡Te dije que le daríamos falsas esperanzas!—

—No me eches la culpa a mí— le respondió mi padre —En todo caso la idea era tuya—

— ¡¿Mía?! En primer lugar la idea la tuvimos ambos, ¿o es que solo yo concebí a Eren en todo caso? —

—Carla…— reprocho mi padre mientras con la mano izquierda sobaba sus cienes —No necesitamos discutir, me entiendes bien lo que he querido decir…—

Y así siguieron un buen rato hasta que se cansaron.

La cuestión en conclusión fue la siguiente: Las llaves eran una copia del coche de mi madre. Tendría acceso a este solo cuando ella no le utilizara. Y como mi madre se iba en este todas las mañanas al trabajo, yo solo podría utilizarlo los fines de semana. Bueno, los fines de semana y en mitad de la puta noche.

Levi tardo más de lo que había prometido. Así que durante su ausencia empecé a cambiar de opinión. Al final tardo más de cinco minutos en regresar, pero lo hizo.

—Mañana tenemos clases—le dije.

—Sí, lo sé— me contesto — y también pasado mañana, pero si lo pienso mucho terminare más loco que una cabra. Así que si, es una noche antes de clases, por eso tienes que arrancar el maldito auto ya, porque tenemos que estar de vuelta por la mañana. —

—No se…

—Eren— me dijo —Eren, ¿Cuánto hace que somos amigos?

—No somos amigos, somos vecinos — le reproche

—Maldita sea, Eren. ¿No soy amable contigo acaso? ¿No le ordene al idiota de Reiner que dejase en paz a ti y a tus amigos?—

—Mnh…— le conteste con recelo. Aunque lo cierto es que había sospechado que fue Levi el que impedía que el esteroides con cara no nos molestaran.

—Eren— me dijo —Tenemos que irnos—

(ㅎωㅎ)/ \ (눈_눈)

Al final salte por la ventana y corrimos por la pared lateral de mi casa con la cabeza agachada hasta que abrimos las puertas del coche. Levi me susurro que no cerrara las puertas, pues eso causaría mucho ruido, así que, con las puertas abiertas, puse a andar el coche sobre el asfalto de nuestra calle. Avanzamos despacio hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos y luego encendí el motor y las luces. Cerramos las puertas y conduje por las sinuosas calles.

Levi fue el primero en romper el silencio entre ambos.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue salir de esa puta casa? Parece una clase de película de _Misión Imposible. _Hasta ahora pude con costo salir sin hacer el mínimo ruido y saltar hacia tu ventana, últimamente es como vivir en jaulas mientras te cortan las alas de a poco—

—Tal vez— le conteste —Bien, ahora debes decirme a donde vamos—

—Bueno, primero iremos al 24Hours. Porque, por razones que te diré después, necesitamos comprar unas cosas. Y luego iremos al WallMart—

— ¿Eh? ¿Es acaso una propuesta para ir de gira por todas las tiendas? — le pregunte.

—No, no. Esta noche hay un montón de errores que corregir. También introduciremos errores en algunas de las cosas que están bien. Los primeros serán los últimos, los últimos serán los primeros, y los mansos heredaran la tierra prometida. Pero antes de que reorganicemos el balance del mundo por completo, tenemos que comprar algunas cosas.

Así fue como me estaciones al frente de 24Hours, casi vacío.

—Oí, ¿llevas dinero encima? — me pregunto.

—Algo menos que cero centavos — le conteste.

Apague el motor y le mire. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus jean oscuros, y saco varios billetes de cien dólares cada uno.

—Por suerte traje algo — me contestó.

— ¿Dime que no te tardaste por asaltar un banco?

—Idiota, solo es dinero del Bar Mitzvah que tome prestado.

Intente disimular mi sorpresa, pero se dio cuenta de mi gesto y de cómo le miraba, así que bufo casi inaudiblemente.

—Creo que será básicamente la mejor noche de tu vida hasta ahora—

* * *

_**(N/A): Hasta acá lo dejo! xD no me peguen, sé que quieren más, pero para mantener el hilo de la trama hasta acá se quedara por ahora, las actualizaciones son y seguirán siendo los Domingos, y si no actualizo por cualquier inconveniente saben que lo actualizare un Miércoles uwu.**_

_**Ahora respondo Reviews que me dejaron!**_

_**Mery38alice: Es mi libro favorito también! Lo cuido como si fuera mi alma… Tanto me gusto que lo termine de leer en 2 días xD No lo presto a nadie, además de que es un regalo muy especial que me hicieron, y con respecto a la trama de la historia solo puedo atinar a decir: Carajo! No tengo muy bien pensado como resultara pero, en serio que a medida que avanzo muchas cosas que imagino van coordinando y me agradan, espero que a ustedes igual!**_

_**Guest: HAHAHA, Actualización completa! Pues yo soy de Nicaragua, así que mi zona horaria es -6 uwu. Además espero te guste el capítulo de hoy! Besos.**_

_**Bueno, espero que a todos los que me siguen les encante el capítulo, hace mucho lo tenía listo pero como actualizo los domingos y bueno... ya saben, para mantener el hilo de las actualizaciones. En fin, dejen review porque me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Jeannine se despide! -Inserte Corazones Gay- Chau!** _


	4. La Lista de Levi

**_Disclaimer: La historia original es obra de su respectivo autor, en este caso, John Green. Al igual que los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans!_**

**_Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Ereri/ BL/ AU._**

**_Parejas: ErenxLevi /JeanxMarco/ArminxAnnie/MikasaxSasha_**

**_Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar. Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar. En algún momento habrá Lemon así que absténganse de leerlo si no les gusta, pero si les encanta, ¡BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN! _**

**_¡Disfruten de la Lectura! ¡Nos leemos abajo!..._**

* * *

**La Lista de Levi**

El problema con Levi Ackerman era que realmente no sabías como sacarle mucha conversación pues te parecía distante, pero en el momento menos oportuno no sabías como acallarlo, así que por esa sencilla razón dejaba las cosas tal y como estaban, al fin y al cabo que el jamás me preguntaba algo y yo no sabía que preguntarle.

Así que la única manera que encontré para evitar que el silencio se sintiera incómodo era preguntarle por la lista de compras antes de llegar al estacionamiento del 24Hours.

—Bueno, sí. Te he hecho una lista. Si tienes alguna duda, llámame al celular. Además, ahora que lo he recordado, antes me he tomado la libertad de meter algunas cosas en el compartimiento trasero del coche.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Antes de que aceptara? ¿Cómo sabias que diría que sí?

—Bueno, sí. Técnicamente sí. Además, no sabía qué dirías, pero tenía una corazonada. En fin, llámame si tienes alguna pregunta, pero toma el bote de vaselina que es más grande que tu puño. Hay vaselina pequeña, vaselina mediana y una vaselina enorme. Ésa es la que tienes que tomar. Si no la tienen, trae tres de las medianas— me tendió la lista y uno de los billetes de cien dólares.

La lista de Levi consistía en:

1) Veet (para afeitarte las piernas sin rastrillo, está junto a los cosméticos para mujeres)

2) vaselina

3) un pack de seis latas de refresco Fruit Bet

4) una Docena de tulipanes

5) una botella De agua

6) pañuelos de Papel

7) un spray de Pintura azul

8) Unos Bocadillos de Chesse Furt

— Son interesantes tus mayúsculas— le dije.

—Sí, creo que las mayúsculas aleatorias se deberían usar más a menudo—

(ㅎωㅎ)/ \ (눈_눈)

No tengo muy claro que se supone que tienes que decirle al cajero del supermercado, a las doce y media de la noche, cuando colocas en la cinta productos aleatorios que no tienen ni una remota pisca en común con los otros. Así que lo único lógico que se me ocurrió decirle fue:

— No es tan sospechoso como parece—

El chico carraspeo, pero no levantó la vista.

— Pues lo parece un poco...— murmuró.

(ㅎωㅎ)/ \ (눈_눈)

— De veras, no deseo meterme en problemas — le dije a Levi al regresar al auto mientras se limpiaba la pintura de la cara con la botella de agua y los pañuelos.

— Estas demasiado preocupado, Eren—

—Solo te aviso que no deberíamos meternos en problemas— le dije —me parece bien que nos divirtamos y todo eso, pero no tanto como para meternos en problemas—

Levantó la vista hacia mi persona, con casi toda la cara limpia de la pintura, y esbozó una mínima expresión de sonrisa, como sólo él lo sabe hacer.

— Me sorprende que te guste divertirte—

— ¡¿Ah?! Para tu información, a primeras, no me considero una de esas personas que toda su vida social gira entorno a una cuenta en una red social—

—En realidad, no me refería a eso. Sólo que no te veo haciendo travesuras

— ¿Te parece? Por qué puedo retarte si se me da la oportunidad

—Lo tomaré como que quieres meterte en problemas esta noche…

Después de eso, Levi sólo se limitó a decirme:

—Así que… WallMart—

Entramos a WallMart y tomamos una barra de seguridad para fijar el volante.

— ¿Para qué necesitamos la barra?— le pregunte a Levi mientras avanzábamos por uno de los pasillos.

Levi solo me dio un manotazo suave en el hombro mientras parecía divagar de nuevo para evitar, claramente, mi pregunta, de modo que la volví a repetir.

— ¿Para qué necesitamos la barra?

—Lo descubrirás esta noche—

Y entonces, en la sección de náutica, Levi encontró una bocina de aire. La saco de la caja y levantó el brazo.

—No— le dije

— ¿No qué?—

Quise contestarle, pero en ese justo momento presionó y la bocina soltó un espantoso zumbido que resonó en mi cabeza, como el equivalente auditivo de un millón de neuronas al final de su vida.*

Una empleada de WallMart, algo mayor que nosotros, pero más bajita, se acercó.

—Disculpen… Pero es prohibido usarla dentro del establecimiento— nos dijo.

—Lo siento— le contesté —No volverá a suceder—

—Tranquilos, está bien—

Y la conversación pareció terminada, pero la chica no dejaba de mirarme, y realmente se estaba tornando un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué harán esta noche?— pregunto al fin la chica.

—No es como si te interese— esta vez contestó Levi.

Se colocó a mi lado, paso la mano por mi cintura, de modo que sentí cada uno de los dedos de Levi sobre mi cadera, y añadió. —Lo que haremos, usualmente es de a dos—Siguió diciendo Levi. Tomó mi mentón con la mano contraria a la que estaba en mi cadera, y acercó peligrosamente nuestros rostros. Pude sentir su aliento a centímetros de mi rostro y puedo jurar que estaba coloreado de rojo.

La chica miró al techo y se marchó sin decir nada. Levi sonrió y siguió así por unos segundos más, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. De pronto me dio un golpecito con la cadera y se apartó.

* * *

**CAPITULO BETEADO POR SAM, SAMI, LA SAMIRA!(?) -Te quiero wna!-**

**SE QUE ME TARDE Y ME PASE DE LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION! LO SIENTO! Pero… tengo una buena excusa… creo… La semana pasada, una amiguita de la familia me presto el libro que utilizo para hacer los capítulos, me dijo la muy hija de la chingada que me lo pasaría el Lunes! –nótese que se lo preste hace dos Jueves atrás- Y POS! Me lo devolvió hasta este domingo… juro que casi la mato /3 y no pude actualizar hasta ahorita, porque solo tenía el título del capítulo…: TROLLFACE:**

**Además de que… hace dos domingos tuve una expo a la que asistí y era el cosplay de mi vida! SUZUYA! –si corazones, necesitan leer mas Tokyo Ghoul- y pos… regrese mega cansada a mi casa, además de remojada –llovió cuando iba saliendo del establecimiento- y no tenía ganas de nadi, naditas! Aunque al final hasta aparecí en entradas sobre la expo kdsahkjdks me sentí famosa!**

**Y como ya paso todo, estaré actualizando, juro que subiré el capítulo cuatro entre lo que queda de hoy y mañana! Así que si esperan lo tendrán, espero poder actualizar el Domingo! Espero que no ocurra nada!**

**Deje en mi perfil las cuentas por las que pueden contactarme hermosuras uwu y también la página que administro en Facebook! Pasen y denle Like!**

**Además, gracias a las que me dejaron review! 3 las adoro!**

**Y sin más… Review? Por favor, vivo feliz de ellos! Les regalare el EDM3D (¿) Oknho, mejor sírvanse gashetitas con la cara del capitán!**

Jeannine Fuera!


	5. Plan en Marcha

**_Disclaimer: La historia original es obra de su respectivo autor, en este caso, John Green. Al igual que los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans! BLA BLA BLA lo mismo de siempre! _**

**_Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Ereri/ BL/ AU._**

**_Parejas: ErenxLevi /JeanxMarco/ArminxAnnie/MikasaxSasha_**

**_Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar. Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar. En algún momento habrá Lemon así que absténganse de leerlo si no les gusta, pero si les encanta, ¡BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN! _**

**_¡Disfruten de la Lectura! ¡Nos leemos abajo!..._**

* * *

Plan en Marcha

El reloj del tablero marcaba la una de la mañana cuando circulábamos por una autopista providencialmente vacía, y yo seguía las indicaciones de Levi.

— Parece ser bueno ir en coche de prisa a la luz de los faroles. — me dijo. Como se había girado para mirar por la ventanilla, apenas lo veía.

— Luz — dije —, el de recordatorio visible de la luz invisible.

— Que inteligente.

— T.S. Eliot— añadí —. Tú también lo leíste. En clase de literatura el año pasado.

En realidad no había leído todo el poema al que pertenecía aquél verso, pero algunos de los fragmentos habían quedado impresos en mi memoria. Así que rara vez los recordaba.

— Ah, es una cita.

— algo así...—

Vi su mano en la guantera central. Pude haber metido la mía, y así nuestras manos hubieran estado tan cerca en el mismo sitio. Pero no lo hice.

— De seguro debe funcionarte con tu ligue, eso seguro— dijo con total sarcasmo.

Yo, al descubrirlo, quise seguirle la corriente.

— Dime tú, ¿funciono? —

Levi río, su risa era tan poco perceptible que hasta podrías creer que solo era una ilusión. Así que no le tome importancia. Puso sus pies encima del tablero mientras parecía seguir el tono de alguna canción con sus dedos. Casi siempre podías verlo haciendo eso, era casi un perceptible ritmo a tu alrededor.

— Sigue intentando y tal vez caiga—

Lo mire, pero, como tenía parte de su cabello revuelto en la cara por el viento que entraba desde la ventana, no pude distinguir si lo decía en broma.

— ¿Eso crees? — No dijo nada — pero esta misma mañana pude sentir como no apartabas tu mirada de mí. Te he visto.

— No sé de qué me hablas. La verdad, estaba mirando al estúpido de tu amigo con cara de yegua que llevaba la camisa claramente al revés.

Estaba claro que quería desviar el tema, así que seguí presionándolo.

— Que raro, entonces tal vez estas interesado en Jean, ¿no es así?, Ya que claramente notasteis eso en su vestir y no me has notado en absoluto a mí. Esta más que claro.

—No seas idiota— me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza — Sí, bueno, tal vez te he mirado, pero eso no significa nada, en absoluto.

— ¿Crees que soy guapo?

— ¿A qué viene eso? — Alcé mis hombros para decirle "no sé" — Siempre me ha parecido ridículo que la gente quiera estar con alguien solo porque es guapo. Es como elegir los dulces por el color y no por el sabor. Es la próxima salida, por cierto. Pero tampoco yo soy guapo, al menos no de cerca. En resumen, en cuanto más se me acercan, menos atractivo les parezco y así como llegan, se van.

— No quise...— empecé a decir.

—Da igual — me contestó.

Su cabello reflejaba la luz de las farolas. Pero el momento fue cortado pues enseguida se puso la capucha y sacó la barra de seguridad de la bolsa de WalMart.

— Bueno, seguro que vamos a divertirnos — dijo desenvolviendo la barra de seguridad. — ¿Puedo preguntarte a dónde vamos?

— A casa de Petra— me contestó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Para nada! — dije frenando en un alto.

Detuve el coche y empecé a decirle a Levi que regresábamos a casa.

— No cometeremos ningún delito. Te lo prometo. Tenemos que encontrar el coche de Erwin. La calle de Petra es la siguiente a la izquierda, pero Erwin no habrá estacionado en su calle, porque los padres de Petra están en casa y ellos no saben que salen a sus espaldas. Probemos en la siguiente, es lo primero que tenemos que hacer.

— De acuerdo — le dije —, pero luego regresamos a casa.

— No, luego pasamos a la cuarta parte de once.

— Levi, no creo que esto sea una muy buena idea.

— Limítate a conducir. — me contestó.

Y eso hice. Encontramos el Lexus de Erwin a dos manzanas de la calle de Petra, estacionado en una calle sin salida. Levi saltó de la camioneta con la barra de seguridad en mano antes de que hubiese frenado del todo el auto. Abrió la puerta del conductor de la camioneta de Erwin, se sentó y colocó la barra de seguridad en el volante. Luego cerró de un portazo la puerta del Lexus, como si quisiera romperlo.

— El muy hijo de puta siempre tiene esa costumbre de no cerrar el coche. Más tarde se dará cuenta que tenía razón cuando le he dicho que siempre tiene que cerrar con llave antes de bajarse. — murmuró subiendo de nuevo a la camioneta.

Tiró la llave de la barra por la ventana y esta cayó en algún lugar entre los arbustos. Extendió su brazo hacia mi cabeza y me pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Cuarta parte lista. Ahora, a casa de Petra.

Mientras conducía, Levi me explicó que estas eran las bromas del milenio, o algo así. Solo pude reír ante su explicación.

— Una de las ideas más geniales — le dije, aunque por dentro los nervios estaban a punto de estallarme por la adrenalina.

Gire en la calle de Petra y me detuve a dos casas de su RalMansion. Levi me arrastró hasta la parte de atrás del coche y volvió con una cámara digital. Nos dirigimos a hurtadillas por detrás de unos arbustos. Vi la luz en el sótano de la casa, pero no se veía movimiento alguno.

Me sorprendió sobre todo que la casa tuviera sótano, porque en buena parte de Shinganshina, no se puede excavar muy profundo sin que aparezca agua.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque mi celular. Marque el número que Levi me dio. Sonó tres veces, y luego una somnolienta voz masculina contesto:

— ¿Si?

— ¿Habla el señor Ral?— pregunté.

Levi quiso que yo me hiciera cargo de darles la adecuada información a los padres de Petra. Pues según él, no había ninguna posibilidad de que reconocerían mi voz.

—Sí, ¿Quien llama a estas horas? ¿Qué necesita?

—Señor, creo que debería saber que su hija está ahora mismo con Erwin Smith en el sótano, teniendo relaciones coitales.

Y colgué. Quinta parte lista.

Levi y yo esperamos detrás del seto que rodeaba el patio de Petra. Levi me paso la cámara y observe como se encendían las luces del primer piso, después la luz de las escaleras y a continuación la luz de la cocina. Por último, las luces de la escalera del sótano.

—Ya saldrá— susurro Levi.

No supe a qué se refería hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Erwin Smith asomado por la ventana del sótano sin playera. Hecho a correr por el césped en calzoncillos, mientras se acercaba, me levanté y le saqué una foto, con lo cual complete la sexta parte. Creo que el flash nos sorprendió a los dos. Por un fugaz momento me miró parpadeando en la oscuridad y después desapareció en la noche.

Levi tiró de mis Jeans. Miré hacia abajo y lo vi con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, de esos que solo tienes al poder cumplir con lo cometido. Extendí mi mano, lo ayude a levantarse pero apartó mi mano.

—Puedo solo— le escuche decir.

Corrimos hacia el coche y estaba metiendo la llave en el contacto cuando me dijo:

—Déjame ver la foto.

Le pase la cámara y vimos aparecer la foto juntos, con nuestras cabezas casi pegadas. Al ver la cara pálida y sorprendida de Erwin, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamo Levi al observar la foto. — Mira, con la prisa que llevaba parecía que su cabello fuese un peluquín —

Y era cierto, el viento en contra de su cabello, hacía que se le levantase como si fuera un peluquín, así que allí estaba, capturado digitalmente para la posteridad.

Gire la cara a la casa y pude ver que ya habían apagado las luces del sótano. Me descubrí sintiéndome un poco mal por Erwin. No era culpa suya que los padres de Petra no la dejasen tener novio. Pero entonces recordé, que un año atrás, descubrí a Petra y Auruo en una de las instalaciones apartadas. Por lo que pude escuchar, el chico se le estaba declarando, pero ella lo de rechazo y se rió de el en su cara. Así que no tarde mucho en dejar de sentirme mal por la pobre pareja.

Cuando volteé a ver a Levi, estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la casa de los Ral.

—Creo que esta es misión cumplida. —

— ¿Eso es todo?— pregunté.

—No, aún faltan cosas. Tenemos que volver al sótano por la ropa de Erwin por si intenta regresar. Ahora—

Solo pude rodar los ojos y obedecerle. Y salió del coche con la lata de pintura en una mano.

—Entro yo primero— me dijo.

Metió los pies por la ventana y los apoyó en la mesa del ordenador de Petra.

—Mueve el trasero Jaeger— me dijo.

Y lo único que quedaba, era ser el siguiente en entrar. Al estar adentro, recogí toda la ropa de Erwin que vi y me gire hacia Levi. Abrió el spray de pintura y en eso escuchamos pasos en el piso de arriba, di unos golpecitos en el hombro a Levi para que se apresurara. Salte por la ventana, me gire y vi a Levi inclinado sobre la mesa, agitando la pintura con calma. Pinto la letra "R" en la pared, por encima de la mesa.

En seguida salto igual, por la ventana. Estaba ya casi de pie cuando oímos a alguien gritando:  
¡ALTO! , Así que lo único que pudimos hacer fue correr sin detenernos, ni siquiera cuando oí el inconfundible sonido de una escopeta cargándose.

Saltamos por el seto de la casa de Petra, gracias al cielo que la ropa de Erwin amortiguó mi caída, pero Levi cayó encima de mí. Solté una maldición y antes de que hubiera empezado a levantarme sentí las manos de Levi tirando de mí. En un segundo nos encontrábamos en el coche y di marcha atrás lo más rápido que pude sin encender las luces. Escuché el sonido de un disparo, por lo que mis reflejos hicieron que bajara mi cabeza y pisara el acelerador.

Al ver que estábamos ya lejos de la casa de los Ral, encendí las luces y, circulando ya hacia adelante, me metí por el laberinto de calles en dirección a la autopista.

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamé — ¡Un tipo acaba de apuntarnos con una puta escopeta por ayudarte! — dije dando un puñetazo al volante.

—Así sabes que estás divirtiéndote— me contestó Levi.

Pero no parecía en absoluto divertido. Lo que parecía era que iba a darme un infarto. Entré al estacionamiento de un Night Club, me llevé un dedo a la yugular controlando mis pulsaciones en el reloj digital que parpadeaba cada segundo. Cuando me giré hacia Levi, la vi alzando los ojos al cielo.

—Es la primera vez que siento que mi pulso está peligrosamente acelerado, sin haber hecho algo de deporte— le expliqué.

— Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que me puse a cien por algo así. Adrenalina en la garganta y los pulmones hinchados. Es todo tan complejo. — Respondió Levi — todas tus pequeñas preocupaciones. Es tan...

— ¿Bonito?

— ¿Cómo llaman últimamente a la inmadurez?— me pregunto sonriendo.

— Tomate el tiempo que necesites mientras te calmas —

Y nos quedamos allí sentados. Mientras yo me intentaba calmar y el miraba hacia afuera de la ventana con su rostro de indiferencia. Al sentir como mi corazón recuperaba su firmó normal, intente decirme a mí mismo: Levi tiene razón. No hay nada de que temer en esta noche tranquila, en esta pequeña ciudad...

* * *

Este capítulo esta beteado por AokiNozomi! Gracias nena! Fuiste de mucha ayuda uwu

Pásense por su Fic: "She". Está comenzando pero esta hermoso y muy gracioso xD

Sé que dije que lo iba a subir el jueves pero otros inconvenientes mayores surgieron. Así que entre anoche –se durmió en la madrugada- y ahora en la tarde, al fin he terminado este capítulo. Subí un nuevo Fic "Malos Entendidos", que aunque es one-shot, les pido que pasen para ver que tal me fue xD

Y los reviews que me dejaron fueron de ayuda uwu me dieron ánimos que no tenía. Así que gracias!

Mery38Alice: HAHAHAHA! Lo sé, se lo que se siente perder la vida social, y eso que apenas y voy en último año de preparatoria xD Intentare hacer los capítulos más largos. Aunque este será un Long Fic. Dhsjhdksjh de solo pensarlo cuanto escribiré me da pereza… Pero acá esta! –tiene miedo de la amenaza- He actualizado! Creo que el capítulo 5 lo subiré el Miércoles! :D

ChibiGoreItaly: Señorita, Jebus no le enseño a ser pervertida! Oknho… yo también me imagine una escena así, pero aun no habrá limonada xD

Daniela: Gracias! Me gusta que te haya gustado esta historia! Y aunque aún soy novata estoy aprendiendo! Espero verte más seguido por acá! Saludos!

: Bueno… sobre lo del enamoramiento. Solo puedo decir que ambos están enamorados, solo que aún no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten en realidad. Levi lo tiene más o menos claro y Eren también. Solo que ambos al no hablarse después de tanto tiempo, hacen como si los sentimientos no existiesen. Es lo más que puedo decir.

Y eso es todo! Dejen reviews! Ya saben, galletitas con la cara del capitán por cada review! –le tira las galletas- Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Jeannine Fuera! :D


	6. Vendetta

**_Disclaimer: La historia original es obra de su respectivo autor, en este caso, John Green. Al igual que los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans!_**

**_Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Ereri/ BL/ AU._**

**_Parejas: ErenxLevi /JeanxMarco/ArminxAnnie/MikasaxSasha_**

**_Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar. Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar. En algún momento habrá Lemon así que absténganse de leerlo si no les gusta, pero si les encanta, ¡BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN! _**

**_¡Disfruten de la Lectura! ¡Nos leemos abajo!..._**

* * *

—Sexta parte— dijo Levi señalando a la carretera delantera en cuanto volvimos a arrancar.

Tarareaba una canción invisible y con las yemas de los dedos parecía como si estuviera tocando una batería imaginaria ante mis ojos.

—Hace mucho que no voy a ese lugar, pero, creo que ya es hora de que le visite, ¿no crees?—

—Bueno, depende. — Nos acercamos a un semáforo, sabía que no le gustaba mucho el camino que empezaba a tomar la conversación, pero aun así creía que debía algún día hablar sobre ello. — ¿Crees tú conveniente ir? Comprendo exactamente si te arrepientes a medio camino.

—Mi madre, sé que dejé de visitarla hace mucho, pero creo firmemente que le gustaran las flores, eran sus favoritas…

A nuestro lado, unos chicos en un coche deportivo parecían querer retarnos a una carrera… y como si fuese a pasárseme eso por la cabeza ya que el coche, cuando pisabas el acelerador, podías escuchar un ligero gemido.

—Levi…

—No, está bien. Fue lo único de la lista que no pensé con claridad, pero aun así lo marque, ya es decir mucho que es lo único a lo que me plantee posponerlo hace mucho. Al menos un hola y un adiós estarán bien para ella.

Kushel era su nombre, era la madre de Levi, pero recuerdo el accidente como si hubiese sido ayer. No puedo decir cómo pasó, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que a Levi le dolió más que a su padre. Yo tenía por seguro, a esa corta edad, entonces, que ella era el soporte y la rectitud que Levi mantenía, pero al irse, dejó un gran vacío. Años después su padre se casó de nuevo, en excusa que Levi necesitaba una figura materna, pero desde el principio ninguno de los dos se agradaron, así como consecuencia, se creó una gran barrera de incomunicación entre Levi y sus "padres".

(ㅎωㅎ)/ \ (눈_눈)

Mientras nos dirigíamos al camposanto, el cual era una pequeña ciudadela de lapidas. Levi desapareció en la parte de atrás y volvió con el ramo de tulipanes. Me detuve, me tendió el ramo y ambos bajamos del coche. No es que tuviese miedo, pero el lugar cambiaba de aspecto con la noche, aun así, seguí a Levi. Sé que tenía que estar allí para ser su soporte, sé que aún le dolía pero no lo demostraba, y yo estaba y quería estar con él para que no se derrumbara. Llegamos a una pequeña lapida que contenía el nombre "Kushel Ackerman" junto a las fecha de su natalicio y su fallecimiento. Deposito las flores en un pequeño recipiente improvisado y volvimos al coche.

—Maldito, todo este tiempo dijo que la visitaba… Maldito viejo. —No quise interrumpir así que sólo volví a encender el coche. — Séptima parte — su rostro reflejaba melancolía, lo pude ver por el reflejo de la ventana.

— ¿Dónde tocará ir esta vez, su Señoría?— Y Levi se rio.

—Esto va en serio— me dijo —. Estamos desatando la tormenta sobre nuestros enemigos.

— Tus enemigos— le corregí.

—Ya veremos — me contesto al instante — Oí, yo me ocupo de esta parte. Así que dame el volante.

Me detuve y sin replicar cambiamos de asientos. El reposó sus largos dedos sobre el caucho del forro negro del volante. Aceleró un poco hasta llegar a un parque. Lo recuerdo porque es donde de niños jugábamos, después de la escuela, ya que quedaba cruzándola.

Bajamos del auto y Levi se adelantó, yo le seguí. Al llegar lo encontré sentado sobre unos de los bancos del parque y con dos sodas en la mano. Una se encontraba en su boca y la otra siendo sostenida por su otra mano. Me invitó a sentarme y yo no me opuse.

— Hum— dije.

El siguió bebiendo de su soda mientras estiraba su mano con la segunda a mi dirección.

— Me temo que esto no me dejará dormir el resto de la noche. — Murmuré.

Levi dirigió su vista hacia mi persona, con esa mirada tan apática que llevaba años conservándola. Y sentí que se me aceleraba el pulso. Inhalar por la nariz, Exhalar por la boca. Inhalar por la nariz, Exhalar por la boca

— ¿Qué tontería haces?— me dijo Levi.

Inhalar por la nariz, Exhalar por la boca. Inhalar por la nariz, Exhalar por la boca Traté de calmar mis pulsaciones cuando Levi volvió a hablar.

— Recuerdo cuando veníamos acá de niños después de la escuela y cuando nos echábamos a correr hacia tu casa. — Yo lo voltee a ver y pude notar un ligerísimo toque de nostalgia en su voz.

— Yo recuerdo los charcos de lodo con los cuales evitabas hacer contacto — le conteste —. Aun de niño nunca te gustó la suciedad, excepto... la vez del cadáver del bosque

— Lo recuerdo, se llamaba algo así como Rod, era un tipo sin motivos después del todo.

— Siempre existirán motivos para vivir.

— Dime los tuyos. — Dijo Levi

— Aun no me siento listo para decírtelo.

Levi comprendió a lo que me refería y solo inclino su cabeza hacia a mi hombro.

— Ni yo para recibirlos. — Me contestó.

Levi volvió a tomar de su soda aun con su cabeza en mi hombro. Y a mí no me incomodaba del todo que estuviese así.

—Todo esto ha sido muy heavy— dijo Levi —. Vaya, hasta para mí. Por decirlo a tu manera, se me ha acelerado un poco el pulso.

— Parece un juego de niños. — Murmuré mientras habría mi soda y tomaba un trago de esta. — Un par de niños con enemigos en común.

— ¿No que eran los míos?

— Bueno, pensándolo un poco, también me hicieron unas cuantas cosas en primaria.

—No te preocupes. La octava parte es un juego de niños. Iremos a casa de Reiner. Sabes dónde vive, ¿verdad?

Lo sabía, aunque no estaba muy seguro, nunca le tomé importancia, solo sé que vivía a un par de kilómetros de mi casa, esa era toda la información que tenia de su paradero. Y entonces para responderle, negué con la cabeza.

Levi sólo bufo. Y entonces como hablamos de Levi Ackerman, se levantó del banco, botó la lata en uno de los cestos y regresó al coche. Yo le seguí detrás después de comprender sus acciones.

Cuando regresamos al auto, el ambiente parecía estar más relajado. Volví a encender el coche, esta vez manejaría de nuevo. Di un rodeo evitando a toda costa nuestra calle, por si acaso nuestros padres se habían despertado y habían descubierto que no estábamos. Giramos en una de las esquinas, el camino parecía siniestramente desierto y tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué donde Reiner? ¿Te hizo algo? —Le pregunte.

Levi solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió dirigiendo su dedo índice a mi rostro.

—Es tu turno de venganza. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora se levantan tus padres?

—No sé, cerca de las seis y cuarto, quizás. —Eran las 2:51. —Bueno, entonces nos quedan dos horas y hemos acabado siete partes.

—Lo sé, he dejado las más difíciles al final. Octava parte: Tu victima a elegir, aunque me di la tarea de elegirla por ti.

— ¿Qué?

—El castigo está decidido y la victima también. Y es a quien le caerá nuestra terrible ira.

—Tú lo has dicho. Así que veo que no tengo más opción que seguirte, ¿no?

—Tú lo has dicho. Avanza.

Eran las 2:59 de la madrugada. Nunca en toda mi vida había estado menos cansado.

* * *

_**Creo que debo dejar de holgazanear y ponerme a escribir más xD**_

_**Perdón por el atraso, pero, AUN ES DOMINGO! Si xD esa es mi excusa.**_

_**Gracias a los reviews que me dejaron, intente hacer algo de "romance" como me habían comentado que lo hiciera y bueno… salió la escena del parque :v moriré de hambre como escritora de romance… (¿) El capitulo esta beteado por Marian Nightroad :D Es mi beta en casos de ausencia de mi beta real xD  
**_

_**La verdad no actualice por que la Tablet de mi padre murió y el archivo del escrito y las partes de cada cosa que harán estaban allí… y yo no me acordaba que había escrito xD Pero logre recuperarlo y ya está acá! **_

_**Espero les haya gustado! UwU Ahora si estaré actualizando porque puedo escribir desde mi teléfono! Klahsdahd encontré una manera! :'D**_

_**Dejen review si les gusto y si no… también dejen review xD Buenas Noche o Días! Besos. **_

_**Jeaninne! Se despide! Hasta la próxima Actualización! **_


	7. Ladrones de Cejas

_**Disclaimer: La historia original es obra de su respectivo autor, en este caso, John Green. Al igual que los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans!**_

_**Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Ereri/ BL/ AU.**_

_**Parejas: ErenxLevi /JeanxMarco/ArminxAnnie/MikasaxSasha**_

_**Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar. Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar. En algún momento habrá Lemon así que absténganse de leerlo si no les gusta, pero si les encanta, ¡BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN! **_

_**¡Disfruten de la Lectura! ¡Nos leemos abajo!...**_

* * *

Reiner Braun había sido una pesadilla durante años, antes de que le pusieran las riendas. Además, del desastre de la cinta transportadora de la cafetería, una vez me arrastro fuera de la escuela, mientras esperaba el autobús, me torció el brazo y se dedicó a repetir: Di que eres maricón. Era su insulto para todo, porque, como tenía un vocabulario pobre, no cabía esperar una amplia variedad de insultos. Y aunque era ridículamente infantil, al final tuve que decir que era maricón, y me fastidio, porque: 1) Creo que nadie debería emplear esta palabra, mucho menos yo; 2) resulta que no soy gay, o al menos no en ese entonces, aunque se podría decir que el único chico que me ha gustado es Levi, y 3) Que Reiner Braun consiguiera que te llamaras a ti mismo maricón era la máxima humillación, pese a que ser gay no tiene nada de vergonzoso, cosa que intentaba explicarle mientras me retorcía el brazo y me lo levantaba hacia el omoplato, pero él no dejaba de decir: Si estas tan orgulloso de ser maricón ¿Por qué no reconoces que eres maricón, maricón?.

Es evidente que Reiner Braun no era Aristóteles cuando de lógica se trataba. Pero media 1.85 y pesaba 95 kg, que no es poco.

—Creo que Reiner estaría justificado— admití.

Seguí por la autopista. No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos.

— ¿Dime una de las razones por la que estaría justificado?—

—Bueno…

—Bueno, nada. No tienes ninguna razón para no oponerte a la venganza. La casa de Reiner está, creo, en College Park. Doblas en la siguiente calle.

Gire como Levi me había ordenado y pisé el acelerador.

— ¡No corras tanto! — Exclamo Levi — ¡No vayas a romper el coche!—

Atravesamos el Gadelek Park, un barrio considerado el distrito histórico de la ciudad, ya que la mayoría de las casa fueron construidas hace más de treinta años. Levi no recordaba la dirección exacta de Reiner, ni como era su casa, ni siquiera en que calle estaba exactamente. Así que llame a Armin, pero salto directamente al buzón de voz. Me plantee llamara su casa, pero sus padres eran amigos de los míos, de modo que no funcionaria. Al final se me ocurrió llamar a Jean. No era Armin, pero se sabía todas sus contraseñas. Lo llame. Salto al buzón de voz, después de haber sonado varias veces. Volví a llamar. Buzón de voz. Llame otra vez. Buzón de voz.

—Está claro que no contestara. — observo Levi.

—Bueno, lo hará.

Y después de unas cuantas llamadas más, contesto.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Sabes qué horas es?

—Necesito que entres a la página del colegio con la contraseña de Armin y busques la dirección de Reiner Braun.

—No

—Por favor— le dije.

—No

—Te deberé un favor.

—Sí, sí. Ya está. Estaba entrando mientras me rogabas... No puedo evitar ayudarte. Frederh, 325. Oye, ¿Para que necesitas la dirección del esteroide con piernas a estas horas?

—Es mejor que vuelvas a dormir.

—Mejor pienso que ha sido un sueño. — Me contesto Jean. Y colgó.

Frederh estaba a un par de manzanas de donde nos encontrábamos. Nos estacionamos frente al 322.

—Aquélla. — Señalo Levi — Ahora, es mejor que te calmes, no haremos ningún destrozo a la propiedad ajena. Solo entraremos, nos vengaremos, y nos iremos.

Me reí.

—Estas convirtiéndome en un delincuente.

—De eso se trata. Anda, las herramientas. Trae la Veet, el spray de pintura y la vaselina.

—De acuerdo.

Las tomé y bajamos del coche.

—Espera. No se enterará de que he sido yo, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo, ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que piense que me importa tanto como para hacerle algo.

—No te preocupes— me dijo —Ahora no te pongas histérico, Eren. La buena noticia es que Reiner duerme como un oso hibernando… Lo sé porque el año pasado fui a la clase de literatura con él y ni siquiera se despertaba cuando la señorita Lagner* le daba un golpe con _Cien años de soledad_. Así que subiremos hasta la ventana de su habitación, la abriremos, nos quitaremos los zapatos, entraremos sin hacer ruido y yo me encargaré de molestar a Reiner. Luego nos dispersaremos por la casa y cubriremos cada picaporte con vaselina para que si alguien se levanta, le cueste un huevo salir de la casa a tiempo para encontrarnos. Luego, molestaremos un poco más a Reiner, pintaremos un poco la casa y saldremos. Y ni una palabra.

Me llevé la mano a la yugular, pero sonreí.

Nos alejamos del coche juntos cuando Levi me tomó de la mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y los apretó. Le devolví el apretón y le mire. Corrimos hasta la ventana. El roció que cubría la hierba me mojaba las pantorrillas.

Subí sin hacer ruido a su ventana, por suerte esta era baja, y tire de Levi para que entrara. Reiner estaba dormido boca arriba. Nos acercamos al borde la cama de puntillas, yo sentía el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si se despertaba, nos mataría a los dos. Levi me pidió el bote Veet y se lo entregue, presiono, se puso en la palma de la mano un poco, y muy suavemente y con cuidado la extendió por la ceja derecha de Reiner, que ni siquiera le molesto.

Luego Levi abrió la vaselina. Me puso una bola enorme en la mano y fuimos cada uno hacia un lado de la casa. Me dirigí primero al recibidor y unte vaselina en el picaporte de la puerta de la calle, y luego a la puerta abierta de un dormitorio, donde aplique vaselina en el picaporte interior y después, muy despacio, cerré la puerta, que apenas chirrió.

Por ultimo volví a la habitación de Reiner, Levi llego después, y juntos untamos vaselina en el picaporte. Embadurnarnos por igual toda la ventana de la habitación con la esperanza que se dificultase, después de salir y cerrarla, abrirla.

Levi echó un vistazo a su reloj y levanto dos dedos. Esperamos por dos minutos mientras la crema depiladora se adhería a la ceja de Reiner. Después de una –que pareció– eterna espera, Levi asintió y me acerque a Reiner. Me envolví la mano con la playera, como me había dicho, me incline con dirección hacia su rostro y –lo más suavemente que pude– apoye un dedo en la ceja derecha de Reiner Braun y retire rápidamente la crema depiladora, que arrastró consigo hasta el último pelo.

Estaba todavía a un lado de su cama, con la ceja derecha de Reiner en mi playera, cuando este de repente abrió los ojos. Levi salió corriendo por la ventana, el pequeño ninja ya había huido. Tome el edredón que cubría el cuerpo de Reiner y se lo lance cubriéndole el rostro para que se le dificultase la vista. Seguí a Levi lo más rápido que pude mientras Reiner gritaba: ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡LADRONES! ¡LADRONES!.

Quise gritarle: Lo único que te hemos robado es la ceja, pero cerré el pico antes de que reconociera mi voz. Casi aterrice encima de Levi que estaba pintando una M en el revestimiento de plástico de la casa. Tomamos los zapatos y corrimos hasta el coche. Me gire para observar la casa de Reiner, las luces estaban encendidas, pero nadie había salido aun, demostrando así la brillante astucia de lo cometido. Encendí el coche y nos alejamos con prisa hacia la autopista antes de que se les ocurriese llamar a la policía.

— ¡Sí!— grite — Maldición, ha sido genial.

— ¿No le has visto el rostro? Se le ha puesto la cara de interrogante, en plan: ¿En serio? ¿Estás diciéndome que solo tengo una ceja? ¡Tonterías!. Y como gritaba llamando a su mamá, el llorón de porquería.

—Espera… ¿No era tu amigo?

—Yo no he dicho que lo fuese, además, solo he dicho que es un llorón de porquería. Además, si, bueno, era amiga de mucha gente— me contestó.

Levi se estiro en el coche y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro huesudo.

—Estoy cansado— añadió.

—Son las 3 de la mañana…

—Sí, bueno, vamos al Parque Acuático. — Me dijo — Novena parte.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Vamos a liberar a Willy o algo así?

—No— me contesto —Simplemente vamos al Parque acuático, eso es todo, es el único parque temático el cual no he allanado.

—No ponemos allanar el Parque Acuático— le dije.

Me metí en el estacionamiento vacío de una tienda de muebles y apague el coche.

—Ha llegado el momento de la verdad— me dijo inclinándose para volver a encender el coche.

Le aparte las manos.

—No ponemos allanar el Parque Acuático— repetí.

Se calló un momento, y por un segundo la vi sonriendo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No vamos a allanar nada. No lo consideres un allanamiento. Considéralo una visita gratis al Parque acuático en plena noche.

* * *

**N/A: *Lagner: Si, puse de maestra a Ilse Lagner. Para quienes no la conocen, es la principal del OVA de SNK "El diario de Ilse Lagner". Fue una miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ella participó en la expedición número 34 más allá de las murallas y se encargaba del ala izquierda de la segunda brigada. Ella escribió información muy útil sobre sus últimos momentos en un cuaderno.**

**Debo actualizar más seguido… Sí, pero las clases me atarean demasiado, y a veces escribo en mi teléfono en los ratos libres. Lamento que el capítulo sea corto, pero, más adelante habrán cosillas que hacer antes de que Levi desaparezca… :'333 Ahora, responderé los reviews que me han dejado, me gustan los reviews, son como la comida de los autores.**

**Schezar: En la obra original quien hace el papel de Levi, es Margo Roth Spiegelman, una chica con una vida libre. Y aunque me tarde en actualizar… no, no lo abandonare, deseo terminarlo para subir más Fanfics que puedan leer.**

**ChibiGoreItaly: Como vez… no fue tan mala la broma al papi Reinah! xD No más… le crecerá una ceja nueva, para mientras, puede dibujársela… :1:BADJOKE:**

**Guest: Gracias por decir eso de esta historia que prácticamente… Es una adaptación barata (?). Quiero poder actualizar más seguido pero apenas me alcanza el tiempo para escribir 200 palabras que es poco pues los capítulos son más o menos de 1000 caracteres a más. Besos igual a ti!**

**Bueno, como siempre… si me dejan review estarán a salvo de una súbita muerte por 1 semana… si no lo hacen, morirán (?) Oknho. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Les dejo mi Facebook en mi perfil para que puedan comunicarse -3-), no sean tímidas y denme un zape para que actualice xD. Saludos!**


	8. Mi promesa a Levi

_**Disclaimer: La historia original es obra de su respectivo autor, en este caso, John Green. Al igual que los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo hago uso de estos para crear una historia de Fans para Fans!**_

_**Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Ereri/ BL/ AU.**_

_**Parejas: ErenxLevi /JeanxMarco/ArminxAnnie/MikasaxSasha**_

_**Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar. Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar. En algún momento habrá Lemon así que absténganse de leerlo si no les gusta, pero si les encanta, ¡BIENVENIDAS/OS SEAN! **_

_**¡Disfruten de la Lectura! ¡Nos leemos abajo!...**_

* * *

Con el motor del coche apagado y con el aire de la madrugada rozando nuestros rostros, bajamos al mismo tiempo del vehículo y nos dirigimos hacia una cerca que estaba rodeando el estacionamiento.

—Levi, yo pienso lo siguiente, y es que, en primer lugar nos atraparán si ven que andamos merodeando por esta zona, y en segundo, esto es ilegal.

—Pues claro que nos atraparán, ¿Y qué?

—Levi, maldición.

—Eren, ¿Qué problema puede causarte el staff del parque acuático? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿No puedes simplemente cerrar la boca y dejar de acobardarte por un momento?

Y fue en ese momento que no pude contener la furia que me subió desde la planta de los pies hasta la cabeza, y es que Levi era simplemente irracional con sus palabras, por un momento quise darme la vuelta e irme, dejarlo a su suerte, pero otra parte de mi decía que por sólo un rato más le siguiera el juego.

— ¿Todo lo que has hecho por mí? Oh vamos, ¿Estás de broma? ¿Fuiste tú quien llamó al padre de Petra para avisarle que su hija estaba teniendo sexo a escondidas? ¿Has sido mi chofer, no porque seas importante para mí, sino porque necesitaba un coche y te tenía a mano? ¿Es esa la mierda que tu mencionas que has hecho por mí?

—Ahórrate tus comentarios, ¿No crees que simplemente pude hackear el sistema de huella dactilar, sacar las llaves de la maldita caja fuerte y buscarme a otra persona más capaz para ayudarme a hacer este trabajo que a ti? No te necesitaba idiota, pero te elegí y tú me elegiste a mí. No puse ningún sometimiento para que aceptaras ayudarme, sin embargo lo hiciste.

No dije nada. Levi estaba viendo hacia un punto incierto y yo sólo me limité a ver su rostro y cómo sus facciones no cambiaban en nada a pesar de la pelea que teníamos. De repente, en ese instante volteo hacia mí e hizo el ademán de hablar.

—Eren, esto es como una promesa, nos apoyaremos al menos por esta noche, en la vida y en la muerte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que el amanecer nos separe.

—Bien, pero si ellos llaman a la Universidad a la que postulé diciendo que yo, Eren Jaeger de 15 años de edad y con licencia aún para menores irrumpió en su establecimiento y allanó el lugar, la Universidad estará furiosa, al igual que mis padres. Y eso se convierte en que estaré enojado contigo también.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te enojarías conmigo, Eren?

—Bueno, puede que sí, un poco, es mi futuro del que estamos hablando.

—Te diré una cosa, tú, podrás llegar a ser un buen abogado, médico, o lo que sea que la sociedad te mande a hacer a pesar de que estudies en un basurero, porque así eres tú, dedicado a lo que te apasiona y a lo que no.

—Wow, eso sonó casi como un elogio. Un elogio de parte de Levi Ackerman, el estoico y al que más de media escuela piensa que es un demonio sin sentimientos, esto quedará inmortalizado para las generaciones.

—Eren…

Sólo pude atinarle a sonreírle, era gracioso hacer enojar a Levi de vez en cuando, pero sabes que cuando empieza a hartarse te lo dice como sólo él, a su manera, podía hacerlo. Llamándote la atención. O a golpes. Y esto último era de temer.

—Bien, solamente digo que solo yo sé que no eres tan mala persona como los demás creen.

— ¿Y qué importa que digan los demás de mí? —Me respondió —Al final soy yo quien toma las riendas de mi vida, soy yo quien toma las decisiones, y soy yo quien debe aprender de sus errores después de haberse equivocado.

Después de eso se tornó un largo silencio. Levi aprovechó ese instante para poder pasar la cerca jalándome del brazo y llevándome con él. Sin querer pisé una rama, la cual ser rompió por el tacto de mi calzado, el ruido que produjo pareció haberme dejado sordo, a pesar que fue un simple Crick.

—Esta noche somos ninjas, y los ninjas no hacen ruido, Eren.

—Quizás solo tú eres el ninja.

—Los dos lo somos, solo que tú eres un ninja torpe y ruidoso.

Y sin querer, el silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros. Sin poder evitarlo rememoré el día en que encontramos al tipo muerto, recordando así lo que Levi me había dicho sobre los hilos que se habían roto y como cada persona, al parecer, poseía sus propios hilos.

—Levi.

—Eren — me contestó.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre los hilos que se rompían?

En ese momento casi lo pude ver reír.

—Te preocupas mucho, no quiero que un par de niños me encuentren lleno de moscas un domingo por la mañana. Sólo lo dije porque me pareció una buena forma de describir los sentimientos que sufre la gente cuando el mundo se les viene abajo. Además, soy demasiado reservado como para terminar en una situación así.

Y con esas sencillas palabras pude creerle. No necesitaba escuchar nada más ya que era lo que quería escuchar. Seguimos avanzando por los arbustos después de haber atravesado la cerca, hasta llegar a una especie de puerta para empleados, la cual, indiscutiblemente parecía abandonada, pues la madera estaba desgastada y decolorada por el paso del tiempo.

Levi sacó de su bolsillo unos clips, que no me di cuenta que traía, y los insertó en la ranura donde debería ir la llave, segundos después, tenía la puerta abierta como si fuera todo un profesional en cerraduras.

—Aún no estoy seguro de esto.

Y en ese preciso momento una luz nos alumbro a ambos, era la lámpara de uno de los vigilantes.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Nos preguntó a ambos.

—En realidad, ya nos íbamos — respondió Levi.

—Eso es seguro, lo que quiero saber es, si se van de buena manera o los tendrá que venir a sacar el Sheriff.

—A mí no me importaría caminar, ¿Y a ti? — Dijo Levi dirigiéndose a mí.

—No, claro que no, me encanta caminar.

Cerré los ojos, casi sentía que me ponían las esposas, sin embargo, el tipo simplemente rió y nos dejó ir con una advertencia.

—Bien, creo que ya saben lo que pasó aquí con el tipo borracho que se mató por haber nadado en el tanque de los tiburones. Pero como ya termina mi turno y si llamo a la policía tardarían en venir, lo dejaré pasar sólo por esta vez.

Yo le di las gracias, mientras que Levi no articuló palabra alguna. El tipo desapareció dejándonos a Levi y a mí a solas.

—Gracias a Dios que no nos ha denunciado. Levi, creo que deberíamos irnos, ya no podemos hacer nada.

—Sí, bueno, no creo que se pueda ver mucho de noche, todo está apagado y cosas así.

Pude ver como la mirada de Levi se apagaba. Caminamos de regreso al estacionamiento en silencio.

—Levi, te haré una promesa. —Le expliqué mientras entrábamos al coche. — Algún día, no importa cuando, te traeré y veremos todas las atracciones, es una promesa.

Y pude ver en sus ojos un pequeño brillo acompañado de algo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Y desde ese preciso instante, juré con todo mí ser, que quería que Levi disfrutara de ese momento.

* * *

_**Bueno… el capítulo beteado está listo, después de dos meses sin actualizar, está listo. Alguien aún lee esto? Y si es así, lo siento por tardar, pero se me ha hecho difícil por los tiempos y últimamente tengo bloqueos de inspiración. Esto lo he hecho por la noche y en realidad no sé cómo lo escribí, pase cuatro horas frente a mi portátil hasta las una de la madrugada para terminarlo y mandárselo a mi beta. Intentare subir más rápidos los capítulos, pero por ahora espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado a pesar de ser mala actualizando. Se despide, Jeannine.**_


End file.
